Secrets Unfold
by Sulvii
Summary: After Harry appears on the roof of his school, his Aunt and Uncle have started acting very uneasy until finally, they give him a letter, addressed directly to him. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, he learns many things that a certain Headmaster has been trying to hide from him for years.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

He should have gotten in trouble, he should have really. After all, not everyone can magically appear on a roof if they're scared. But that's exactly what happened with Harry Potter.

His uncle, Vernon Dursley, had avoided eye contact when he picked him up from the school and so did his aunt Petunia when he arrived. Harry didn't understand the sudden change in behaviour and almost choked when he seemed to have gotten double the amount of food on his plate. He even saw his overly large cousin, Dudley, gape at him in rage and confusion out of the corner of his eye.

The uncomfortable silence was broken when Dudley bellowed across the table, "Mum! Why does _he_have more food than me?". Petunia sat down rather stiffly and shot a pleading glance at her husband, who hadn't even picked up his own fork. "Doesn't matter Dudley just eat.." Vernon managed to mutter to his son. Dudley's eyes widened as his face seemed to grow redder by the second. He was absolutely seething but ate his food silently, stealing heated glances at Harry who was staring at his food in visible disbelief. Only when Uncle Vernon tried, and failed, to glare a Harry, did he finally start eating, rather quickly at that as though the food would disappear if he waited any longer.

When everyone had finished eating, which didn't take surprisingly long, Vernon sent Dudley upstairs and didn't even bat an eye when the boy stomped out of the kitchen. Harry was just about to stand up and leave as well until his uncle stopped him in a shaky voice, which only confused Harry even more. Not a second later, an envelope was thrust into his hands and Harry stared at it astonished as he realised it was addressed to him. He furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at the crest, it didn't seem familiar in any way and Harry wondered if this was a joke but decided on seeing what was inside first.

With a shaky breath, he opened the envelope and carefully took the letter out, unfolding it.

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr **__**Potter,**_ _**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_ _**Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July**_ _**Yours sincerely,**__**Minerva McGonagall**_ _**Deputy Headmistress**_

Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry? This was bound to be a joke that the Dursleys decided to play on him. Magic wasn't real.

_Or was it._

Harry huffed but turned the letter over to find a list;

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_ _**First-year students will require:**_ _**1\. Three sets of plain work **__**robes**__** (black)**_ _**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_ _**3\. One pair of protective gloves (**__**dragon **__**hide or similar)**_ _**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_ _**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_ _**COURSE BOOKS**_ _**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_ _**The Standard Book of Spells**__**(Grade 1)**_ _**by**____**Miranda Goshawk**_ _**A History of Magic**_ _**by **__**Bathilda Bagshot**_ _**Magical Theory**_ _**by **__**Adalbert Waffling**_ _**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ _**by **__**Emeric Switch**_ _**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ _**by **__**Phyllida Spore**_ _**Magical Drafts and Potions**_ _**by **__**Arsenius Jigger**_ _**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ _**by **__**Newt Scamander**_ _**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ _**by **__**Quentin Trimble**_ _**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_ _**1 **__**wand**_ _**1**_ _**cauldron**_ _**(pewter, standard size 2)**_ _**1 set glass or crystal phials**_ _**1 **__**telescope**_ _**1 set **__**brass scales**_ _**Students may also bring, if they desire, an **__**owl **__**OR a **__**cat **__**OR a **__**toad**__**.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**_

_**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**_ _**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**_

Harry's mind was screaming to just drop this letter on the table and leave the room but something else was telling him this was real. Hogwarts. Magic. All of it. He stared at the letter for a second before bringing his gaze up to meet Uncle Vernon's.

"Well boy?" his Uncle's words rung in his head but he found nothing to reply with. Harry's eyes moved to look at Aunt Petunia, who's features were surprisingly soft. Finally, she managed to find her voice, "Tomorrow, we're going to.." she paused, her eyes fluttering shut for a second before continuing, "Diagon Alley… to get your.. equipment for… that school." Harry could tell she found no pleasure in saying those words but nodded meekly. He knew asking questions would certainly lead him to trouble after if not now.

That night, Harry lay awake, pondering. Was this actually happening? Was he really leaving for this Diagon Alley place tomorrow? With a last sigh, he fell into dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 London

**A/N: Right, so, I didn't leave an a/n in the previous chapter and I really do apologise for that, I completely forgot. It's literally my very first time writing online and I was rushing a little. Again, I apologise, but mostly for updating really late. This chapter reveals just a little about Harry's _dear_ Aunt Petunia and her not so friendly relationship with Dumbles. Reviews help a ton because if it weren't for one I would have probably forgotten to write an a/n in this chapter too. **

**Hope you enjoy x**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**London **_

The next morning started off in a highly unusual way. Harry woke up to find everyone seemingly avoiding him. Even Dudley, who was heard _moping_ last night, was awfully quiet. As soon as Harry walked into the kitchen, Dudley practically jumped out of his skin with a loud yelp, waddling his way around Harry out the door. Harry's eyes followed Dudley's round form as he dashed up the stairs as quickly as he could. Only a moment later, Harry realised he wasn't alone in the kitchen and snapped his gaze back where he noticed Aunt Petunia standing stiffly with a plate in one hand.

With one swift motion, the plate was in his hands now and Aunt Petunia was following Dudley's steps out of the kitchen. Harry looked down at the plate to find scrambled eggs and toast laying neatly on top. Unsure of what to do with it, Harry lay it on the table and sat down opposite it. The only thing that came to mind was to eat it and any oppositions were suddenly fading as Harry stared at the mouthwatering breakfast that he'd only seen the Dursleys eat before. He cast a glance at the door, worrying that someone will barge in and take the food away before picking up the fork and hurriedly shoving as much as he can in his mouth.

When he was done, Harry jumped out of his seat and moved towards the sink where he proceeded to wash the empty plate as quietly as he could. Once he was sure the plate was as white as marble, he placed it in the cupboard along with the other plates. Not a minute later, Aunt Petunia was back in the kitchen. "Come boy, we're going to London. Now." Her voice was modest but with clear dominance and Harry found himself nodding nimbly as he followed her out into the hallway. He didn't even notice putting his shoes on as his mind was going a million miles per second trying to come up with a reason for them to go to _London, _besides to, obviously, drop him off on the streets and leave him there.

He didn't even notice as he sat down in the back of Uncle Vernon's car. He didn't notice when Uncle Vernon trudged up and took a seat at the wheel and Aunt Petunia in the seat beside him. All he noticed was the blurring image of the outside that he watched through the window as they took off to London.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Aunt Petunia took out a long thin stick out of her handbag. After Uncle Vernon dropped them off, making his Aunt promise to be "finished" in less than 2 hours. Now, they were standing in front of a brick wall. Aunt Petunia glared viciously at the stick in her palm for a good few seconds before raising it and tapping a couple of bricks. She paused before sighing as the bricks suddenly started to move, opening up to reveal-

"Diagon Alley." She said in a bitter voice. Harry's mouth was agape. Perhaps he was hallucinating for there were hundreds of people bustling about wearing cloaks of strange colours and pointy hats all the while brandishing long sheets of parchment that seemed to hold a list of strange things. Not letting him have a proper look around, Aunt Petunia sped forward through the crowd making Harry rush after her. Soon enough, the two reached a tall white building with the words 'Gringott's Bank' embedded in gold at the front. Aunt Petunia pushed the doors open and stalked in, with Harry following close behind. On either side of them were little creatures sitting on tall stools counting what seemed like pure gold to but Aunt Petunia ignored them, instead going up to the very front.

"Mr Potter would like to see the his vaults please." She said with a controlled voice. The creature at the desk peered down at her over the huge book he seemed to have been reading.

"And does Mr Potter have his key..?" He asked with a cold grin, showing off his pointed teeth.

Aunt Petunia muttered "Goblins..." before scowling and leaning in to whisper, "Albus Dumbledore has it I believe.."

Harry, despite being busy examining all the strange looking creatures called goblins, had surprisingly heard her and wondered why the name sounded familiar.

Meanwhile, the goblin's grin had turned into a scowl that mirrored Aunt Petunia's. Nodding, he proceeded to the back where they met with another goblin who he said would take them to the Potter Vaults. Griphook, as he insisted they would call him, lead them to a cart that felt way to wobbly to safely ride on. But nevertheless, they rode on it and safely arrived in front of a metal door. Upon opening it, Harry's mouth went agape for the second time that day. Inside _his_ vault, was piles upon piles of gold like coins and other exquisite items around. Rolling her eyes, Aunt Petunia shoved a small pile into a leather-like pouch and proceeded back out. The journey back up to ground level was quick but made Harry sick to the stomach but he kept his face neutral.

Finally, they exited the building back into the bustling Alley. It seemed they had quite a list to buy.


End file.
